Queen Elinor/Gallery
Images of Queen Elinor from Brave. Promotional Images Queen-Elinor-Brave.jpg Mumbear.jpg QueenElinorBear-Brave.png Brave - Netflix - BE BRAVE.jpg Brave family.jpg Elinor OUAT.jpg Merida and Elinor OUAT.jpg Concept Art Brave-queen-elinor-art.jpg|Queen Elinor Concept Art by Steve Pilcher. Matt ElinorMeridaHair 01.jpg|Elinor wrestling with Merida's hair, by Matt Nolte. FergusElinorMN.JPG|Elinor and Fergus by Matt Nolte. Merida and elinor concept 2.png Merida and elinor concept.png elinor_concept.png BRAVE-Concept-Art-DunBroch-Clan.jpg Screenshots ''Brave'' Queen Elinor-Merida-child.jpg|"Fergus, no weapons on the table" youngmeridafergusandelinor.png|Younger Elinor nervously watching Fergus teaching Merida archery youngelinor.png|Younger Elinor King Fergus.png Merida-dinner.jpg Queenelinor.png|Elinor smiling while trying to speak to Fergus as though she were speaking to Merida Dramatise_to_earn_your_freedom.png|Elinor and the family tapestry elinorfacepalm.png|Elinor facepalm Brave-Merida-Family.jpg|Elinor with her husband, daughter, and sons elinorqueenbrave.png|Elinor not pleased with the brawl between her husband, the Lords, and their clans elinorkinglords.png|Elinor grabbing Fergus and the 3 Lords' ears like schoolboys to stop the brawling Queen-elinor-emma-thompson-and-king-fergus.jpg|"Archers, to your mark!" brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3002.jpg brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3091.jpg Brave2-disneyscreencaps.com-53 tn.jpg|Elinor furious with Merida's actions during the tournament elinorfurious.png|"I AM THE QUEEN! YOU LISTEN TO ME!" brave-disneyscreencaps.com-3256.jpg elinorsick.png|Elinor feeling sick after eating the cursed cake brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4598.jpg|Elinor realizing she has been turned into a bear Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4611.jpg|Elinor seeing herself in a mirror Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4658.jpg|Elinor confused Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4692.jpg|Elinor upset bearroaring.png|Elinor roaring meridaroaredinface.png|Elinor roaring in Merida's face brave-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|Elinor wearing her crown as a bear Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6136.jpg|Elinor with her ears up Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6159.jpg|Elinor trying to eat breakfast (poisonous Nightshade berries to her yet) with grace Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6205.jpg|Elinor trying to clean her tongue from the poison Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6224.jpg|Elinor spitting out the water Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6229.jpg|Elinor accidentally swallowing part of the water Brave mother bear bow.jpg|Elinor watching Merida hunt fish Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6270.jpg|Elinor applauding for Merida's success of hunting a fish Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6332.jpg|Elinor eating the cooked fish with grace Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6341.jpg|Elinor developping some animal instincts while eating the fish like a real bear elinorbearstream.png|Elinor in the stream trying to catch a trout Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6451.jpg|Elinor with a fish in her mouth Merida-Brave-Blu-ray-11.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6495.jpg|Elinor having a good time with Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6523.jpg|Elinor splashing her daughter Brave mother bear forest.jpg|Elinor turned wild as she's walking while Merida follows unaware Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6632.jpg Bear.jpg|Elinor and Merida continue following the Will O' the Wisps Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-6976.jpg|Elinor worried after seeing Merida fall down inside the throne room Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7135.jpg|Elinor roaring when she spots Mor'du Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7450.jpg|Elinor pointing out to Merida that she can't stop the fight between Fergus, the Lords, and their clans Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7586.jpg|Elinor sneaking in while telling Merida to continue speaking Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7594.jpg|Elinor posing as one of Fergus' bear trophies to avoid detection Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7651.jpg|Elinor hearing while noticing what Merida is saying Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7684.jpg|Elinor impressed by Merida's speech Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-7822.jpg|Elinor finally understanding Merida and feeling sorry for her and for her own past actions Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8030.jpg|Elinor proud. Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8099.jpg|Elinor almost being discovered Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8156.jpg|Elinor very proud of Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8210.jpg|Elinor turning wild again Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|Elinor fighting Fergus Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|Elinor turning back to normal again and realizing what she has done wrong Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9151.jpg|Elinor to Merida's rescue Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9154.jpg|Elinor breaking free from her bonds to save Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9164.jpg|Elinor fighting Mor'du Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9180.jpg|Elinor protecting Merida Elinorvsmordu.jpg|Elinor vs. Mor'du Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9430.jpg|Elinor turning wild for the last time Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9649.jpg|Elinor's last kiss to Merida Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9659.jpg|"Oh, darling. We both have." Familyuntied.png|Human Elinor, Merida, and Fergus united Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9680.jpg|Fergus and Elinor holding each other's hands Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9684.jpg|Fergus and Elinor showing love to each other Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9690.jpg|Elinor and Fergus kissing Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9698.jpg|"Oh, dear!" Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9721.jpg|"Um, dear?" Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9723.jpg|"I'm naked. Naked as a wee babby." Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9742.jpg|Fergus respecting Elinor Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9837.jpg.jpg Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9772.jpg|Elinor and Merida working on a new tapestry Brave-disneyscreencaps.com-9779.jpg|Elinor insisting they go out with the rest of the family to wave the Lords and their clans off BraveMeridaElinorBeartapestry.jpg|Elinor as a Bear and Merida in a new tapestry Wavinggoodbye.png|Fergus, Merida, Elinor, and Maudie waving goodbye to the Lords Elinorandmerida.png|Elinor and Merida riding on their horses NewHeroTapestry1 colorstairs.jpg|Elinor in the family tapestry Bravestorybookending.jpg King-Fergus - brave.jpg ElinorMeridaHorses.jpg ElinorMerida.jpg BearMerida.jpg Brave-Foggy-Forest-Hi-Res.jpeg Fergus manoseando a Elinor.jpg|Fergus manoseando a Elinor ''Once Upon a Time'' Merida and Elinor OUAT Grave.jpg Witch Conronation The Bear King 2.jpg Merida Troubled The Bear King.jpg Printed Media Merida Story 15.JPG Merida Story 14.JPG Merida_Story_12.JPG Merida Story 11.JPG Merida Story 10.JPG Merida Story 9.JPG Merida Story 8.JPG Merida Story 6.JPG Merida Story 5.JPG Merida Story 4.JPG Merida Story 3.JPG Merida Story 1.JPG Disney Princess - Happily Ever After.jpg Miscellaneous Elenor Doll.jpg|Queen Elinor doll Disneystore.com Brave 5 pin set - Queen Elinor Only.jpeg Brave Merida Snowglobe.jpeg DSF - Happy Mother's Day 2013 - Brave (Surprise Pin).jpeg Disney•Pixar Brave Merida's Family Gift Set.jpg queenelinorautograph.jpg|Queen Elinor's signature. Category:Character galleries Category:Brave galleries